


Emi Hanyu-Fernandez Goes To The Olympics

by 3ALover



Series: Surprise [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Family Fluff, Humor, M/M, Parenthood, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Winter Olympics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover
Summary: Emi Hanyu-Fernandez is 20 years old when she goes to her first Olympics. Mateo Hanyu-Fernandez is 24 years old when he goes to his final Olympics with his baby sister... and almost has to fight half the world to make sure nobody - especially handsome men - interrupted his baby sister's winning streak season and tank her chances at a medal by trying to talk her into funny business. Listen, he went to the Olympics once before, he knows what goes on, and nobody - NOBODY - is gonna ruin his baby sister's focus.Emi has a lot to put up with, but she's determined to win. Emi's Olympic Dream is only made more magical by her entire family joining her for the ride - overprotective big brother included.





	Emi Hanyu-Fernandez Goes To The Olympics

**Author's Note:**

> So this is almost for sure the LAST part of this series. I can't promise there won't be anything in the future, but I feel that giving Emi her time to shine is a good way to end the story.

“Hi, my name is Emi Hanyu-Fernandez, and I’m a figure skater from Toronto, Canada.” The footage showed a little girl with a Canadian flag painted on her cheek cheering at a skating competition. “If you recognize my name, it’s probably because I come from a family of athletes. My brother is Mateo Hanyu-Fernandez, the current men’s World Championship in figure skating.” A man waving from the podium at a sea of cheering people showed on the screen. “My parents are Javier Fernandez, the only man from Spain to win an Olympic medal in figure skating, and seven-time European Champion.” The man in the screen stood atop a podium smiling and waving at a sea of Spanish flags. “And Yuzuru Hanyu, the second man in history to win three consecutive Olympic gold medals.” On the screen was a man sobbing in the kiss and cry when his score was announced, and then kissing the man beside him.

“I’m actually the first recorded second child from male pregnancy. My Papa liked to joke that this is actually my second time on Olympic ice, because my Tousan discovered he was pregnant with me just before he won his third Olympics.” Footage of Yuzuru Hanyu standing on the podium with a hand splayed across his flat stomach and a blinding smile played, followed by footage of him leaving the ice after his skate and jumping up and down with his husband, yelling about having another baby. 

“My coach is Shoma Uno. He is also a three-time World champion and double Olympic silver medalist. He skated with Tousan for years. He's like family more than a coach to me and Mateo. He's lazier than we are but really good at showing us how to handle pressure and adapt when things go wrong. I would never have made it this far without my coach.” She smiled. “Mateo wouldn’t have either.” Footage of Mateo Hanyu-Fernandez crying in the kiss and cry after his scores from the free skate at the previous Olympics showed and at his side, looking just as heartbroken, was his coach, who held him and patted his back even though he was minute compared to Mateo.

“Last Olympics, my brother suffered a bad fall in the free skate and finished in fourth place, just off the podium. I really hope he can have a better result this year, because he announced when he won Nationals that the Olympics and World’s will be his last competitions.” 

Off camera a voice asked, “Well what about yourself?”

Emi grinned. “I’m at the Olympics, I’m so excited I could come in very last and die happy!” Off camera there was a little laughter at her excitement.

~

Javier looked doubtfully at his son as he helped him carry his stuff to his room in Canada House. “Are you really sure you want to room with your sister? I went to the Olympics three times, don’t think I don’t know what the Olympics are like,” he said pointedly.

Mateo scoffed. “Yeah, and my first trip to the Olympics is why there’s no way in hell I’m _not_ rooming with my _baby sister_ ,” he stressed, glaring. “She’s an adult, but I’m not gonna hear rumors about what she’s got up to. Nope. I would have to kill myself. If I’m in the next bunk over, way less of a chance of her getting into trouble.”

Javier snorted. “You’re worse than Yuzuru about Emi, Mateo. It’s hilarious.”

“If she was here alone where I wouldn’t hear about it I wouldn’t worry so much,” Mateo grumbled, fighting with his wheeled suitcase. “But I remember last time. I had fun last time. But I was also not disciplined enough and lost. They might have got me drunk and tricked me into losing strip-Mario Cart, but the first one to try and give my baby sister beer and get her off her game gets a figure skater foot up their ass,” he said loudly, glaring as he passed the snowboarders all unloading their gear. 

Javier was very amused at Mateo’s attitude. He was also a little relieved. Javier knew damn well what athletes got up to in the Olympic village. Emi was an adult but the way the years lined up she likely wouldn’t get another shot to Olympic glory. He hoped he and Yuzuru had raised her better than to try to hang out drinking and partying instead of resting and training, but she had Spanish blood in her veins and always got wild ideas that seemed to come out of nowhere in a fit of fiery passion. Last year she cut her hair off and bleached it just so she could protest a teen skater getting shamed for looking “manly”. It had only just grown back long enough to pull back out of her face when she skated. No doubt if someone challenged her to a drinking game, even their parenting couldn’t stop her from stepping up to the challenge, and Javier knew damn well what her competitive side was like.

She had been the first person to do what Yuzuru never got to: land a quad axel. And she did it mostly because a commentator mentioned that “obviously” a man would be the first to land it.

“Look, I’m happy you’re here to look out for your sister, but don’t let your insane big brother tendencies distract you from your competition,” Javier warned him. “This is your year. You’re going to be amazing. Look out for her, but let her focus on her skate and you focus on yours, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Mateo said, sighing once they got to the right hallway. “I will, Papa,” he said, giving him a gracious smile. “Thank you for all the support. This season has been tough and I couldn’t do it without you and Tousan.”

Javier clapped him on the shoulder with his free hand. “As you can imagine, the Olympics are just special to us, Mateo. Getting you here was worth it. Yuzuru won gold twice while pregnant, with you and then with Emi. Seeing both our Olympic children on the same ice is beyond the best gift we could hope for. Enjoy this,” he stressed.

Mateo grinned. “I’m kicking that Russian’s ass, of course I’m gonna enjoy it alright.”

Javier winked. “That’s my boy,” he said, then hugged Mateo as they got to the door of his and Emi’s room. “You might be Canadian, but you have Spanish blood alright.”

~

Emi was annoyed at Mateo’s overbearing nature, but at the same time, it was so fun to have brother with her for her first Olympics. “MATEO!” she cheered, jumping up and down like a kid, not an athlete. “Look!” she said, pointing at the group passing. “Snowboarders!”

Mateo slung an arm around her waist, glaring down the snowboarders on their way past. “Yeah, keep walking, Frost,” he called out, and Emi rolled her eyes. 

“Mateo-“

“No,” he said firmly. “You’re pretty. I’ll murder them all before a single one even thinks about talking to you and distracting you from winning.”

Emi sighed heavily. “Mateo, I’m not interested in a thirty-year-old snowboarder! It’s just cool seeing so many athletes! All these languages and sports! It’s like World’s but even bigger. This is so cool!” She danced around some. “I feel like a kid again. This is amazing!”

“You look like a kid,” he teased. He pulled her hair like a child not a grown man to his adult sister. “Come on, let’s find Shoma and see about ice times.”

“Cool, then I’ll go make out with Calvin Frost just to piss you off,” she teased.

“I would rather make out with him myself before that pervert gives you all his diseases,” Mateo said with a flush of anger. “I’ll never forgive him for the orgy in our dorm, including my bunk, last Olympics. Bastard is probably why I lost. I had to sleep on a couch.”

Emi snorted. “Oh so that’s why you hate him! I thought it was just a vendetta against snowboarding because you suck at it!”

“Yeah, be glad we got to room together. You would have definitely ended up with someone like Sharron Howard, the speed skater that got caught stealing her roommates underwear last Olympics.” Emi grimaced. 

“Yep, I’ll stick with your overprotective ass,” she said, linking their arms together as they walked.

~

Javier sighed as he got to his and Yuzuru’s hotel room. “The kids are settling in,” he said upon entry.

Yuzuru looked up from where he sat on the bed and smiled. “I’m glad they’re staying together. Experiencing something like this with family would definitely help the fear. They both need support from their biggest supporter.”

Javier grinned as he noticed no Amaya. “Amaya out with your mother?” he asked, and Yuzuru nodded. Javier smirked and sauntered over. “So, we’re alone?”

Yuzuru seemed to pick up his tone and he snickered. “Javi, are you trying to seduce me?” he asked, watching Javier as he came and crawled up the bed towards him. “With this jetlag?”

Javier sighed and flopped onto his front. “True,” he said, shaking his head. “This was so much easier when we were young, huh?”

Yuzuru wiggled to lay down beside him, facing his husband with their noses only inches apart. “We’re old men now. Of course it was easier then.” He reached out and wrapped his arm loosely around Javier’s middle, sliding until they were pressed together, snuggled up close. “It has been twenty-four years since we were on the ice together at our Olympics. Twenty-four years.”

Javier kissed him sweetly. “You are still the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen,” he said, touching his cheek gently. “I love the life we’ve built together,” he whispered softly. He smiled warmly. “Our children are going to be amazing, Yuzuru.”

Yuzuru beamed, wrinkling around his eyes. “Our babies are so talented. I’m so proud of them.” He giggled, pressing his forehead against Javier’s. “Javi, we’re so old,” he joked and Javier grinned.

Yuzuru wasn’t wrong. Javier looked a hell of a lot worse than Yuzuru, but at forty-eight years old, Yuzuru had wrinkles around his eyes and grays at his temples. Javier had wrinkles all over his face and barely any hair left not gray – what little of it was left. Javier’s knees ached constantly when it was rainy. Yuzuru had lost most of his muscle he had built up skating so he was so thin in middle-age. Javier had a bit of a tummy. They were a typical middle aged couple, going on twenty-five years of marriage. Except their children were all stellar athletes. “We did good,” Javier decided. “Mateo is in good shape to medal. Emi is still a little up and down but she’s so happy to just be here. Amaya is looking amazing,” he said fondly, and Yuzuru sighed with a warm smile.

“Summer Olympics. I’m calling it now,” he said proudly. “She says she isn’t thinking about it, but it’s gonna happen I’m sure. Our babies are all so special.” He did a little happy wiggle. “Javi, we’re at the Olympics and I feel so much nostalgia.”

Javier chuckled. “Let’s just hope there’s no repeat of the last time you were at the Olympics. If either of our kids springs pregnancy on us I will flip out.”

Yuzuru let out a cackle. “Just picture it, Mateo going ‘oh by the way, I’m pregnant!’,” he said, giggling as he pressed his face into Javi’s chest. 

“That would be really shocking since he’s only ever dated girls,” Javier teased. “Although now he’s retiring, just think, we might have grandchildren before too long,” he said, beaming. “More babies to play with!”

Yuzuru smirked. “As long as he’s the one meeting a good girl and giving them to us. If my twenty-year-old daughter tells me she’s pregnant I might actually freak out. She’s too young to be a mom. I still do her _laundry_ ,” Yuzuru stressed. “And if my fourteen-year-old gets pregnant, I’m going to murder someone,” he added.

Javier scoffed. “Hell yeah, if some bastard seduced my baby girl I’d have to kill him. She’s a child! I was a flirt and left home at fifteen and even I was seventeen before I ever had sex!”

Yuzuru giggled. “Dirty, Dirty Jabi.” He kissed him sweetly. “Mmmm, Mateo is the result of my first-time having sex, so I can’t say much. I was a late bloomer.”

Javier smirked. “I think we should celebrate our success in having way too much sex when we were younger,” he said, sneaking a grab of Yuzuru’s ass. Even when he lost a lot of muscle, that ass was still round and perfect. 

Yuzuru swatted his hand away with a smile. “I told you, I’m too tired. Besides, Amaya won’t be gone forever.” He lowered his voice, whispering right against Javier’s lips. “Maybe tomorrow when she goes sight-seeing with my parents.”

“God, it’s insane how easy I am for you after _twenty-four years_ ,” Javier stressed, squeezing Yuzuru’s thigh as he ducked in to pepper Yuzuru’s throat and neck with playfully dramatic kisses. “ _Mi vida! Mi Corazon!_ The love of my life, my precious Yuzuru!” 

Yuzuru laughed and squealed, trying to get away as Javier kissed him repeatedly over and over and rolled them over to pin him beneath him. “JAVI!” he squealed, laughing as he ‘fought’ against the gropes and kisses. “Javi, you so bad!” he giggled, tangling a hand in Javier’s curls.

“My beautiful, precious, wonderful-“ 

The door opened and Amaya walked in, only to yelp and slap a hand over her eyes. “PAPA! TOUSAN! OH MY GOD!”

Yuzuru burst out laughing, shoving Javier off of him. “We’re just playing, you can uncover your eyes. He was just tickling me-“

“THAT’S ALMOST WORSE! YOU’RE OLD! STOP FLIRTING!” she shouted, still hiding her face. 

Javier sat up and grinned impishly. “Come on, have you seen your Tousan? How could I resist?” he teased, just to see her ears turn red. 

“I hate you both,” Amaya groaned, then went to flop onto her bed, hiding her face in the pillow. “If I ever walk in on my parents having sex, I’ll kill myself, I hope you know that,” she said in annoyance. “I’ve heard stuff, you know! Mateo told me about the time he got home and you two were in the shower at the same time!”

Javier cackled at that memory. He and Yuzuru had been having a nice, ‘steamy’ shower together while Mateo was at the rink and Emi was walking Amaya to preschool, and when Mateo got home, he shouted for them since he couldn’t find them, and when they both answered at the same time, ‘I’m showering’, he had got very silent and then let loose a few choice words and the last thing they heard was the front door slamming shut again. “Fucking with your children is really, really fun. You’ll get it one day.”

“Watching how red your brother turns when we mentioned showering for the next month was great,” Yuzuru agreed, smirking. “Besides, you should be happy! Your parents still have sex-“

“TOUSAN!” 

“A lot of people our age can’t stand each other anymore and barely sleep in the same bed. A healthy sex life in old age means a solid marriage!”

“I’m going to jump off the balcony,” Amaya threatened, voice muffled by the pillow. 

Javier smirked and held up a hand to Yuzuru, who high-fived him with a wink. Being parents was truly great.


End file.
